Yugioh: One More Move
by Sagira Jalane
Summary: Yue and Yugi's former friends go back to Egypt, but are they really friends? This trip goes bad quick with time traveling, a secret organization after them, and them breaking the rules. Sorry, no card dueling here til Chapter 12. There's Yoai and Nonyoai


**One More Move** **By:** **Sagira **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Prologue**

Several weeks after the spirit of the millennium puzzle went into the spirit world, Yugi Motou and the gang return to their normal life. Having much pain from his partner's leave Yugi becomes more depress then usual. Gradually he changes himself mentally with his sadden and angst emotions. One day after school a mysterious hooded figure approach Yugi with a bargain he couldn't refuse. Yugi, having to change his personality, becomes more allude to the darkness in his heart. He goes with the stranger without telling his friends.

While his friends look for him, Yugi and the stranger go to a secret under ground place in Domino City. There in the room lays the eye of Horus in the center. Yugi has to think of his friend in the spirit world and stand on the eye, so the spirit of his friend would return to this world with a separate body. Suddenly Yugi is possess by is own ambition and walks to the eye in the circle. When he reaches the spot, his body glows yellow and starts to separate into another person.

While Yugi looks at his former friend lying on the ground, he passes out with his other friends entering the room. Once awaken again, he ask about the hooded person to his friends. They gave him a weird look and replied 'there wasn't a person in the room'.

Several weeks of recovery for both Yugi and his friend, Atem, cause them to stay in the game shop house, which his grandpa owns. Even though Yugi is happy with Atem having his own body, Yugi becomes upset to see his best friends hang out with Atem more then him. Without realizing that Yugi is jealous, Atem gains more popular with everybody in school and neglects Yugi even more. Later the gang separates to his or her own personal affairs, and has new friends in their new group.

After a few months pass, an unexpected visitor named Yue drops by the game store. She announces she's Yugi's older sister, and she came back to spend some time with him. Surprised by Atem's adoption, and now her also new brother, she insist the two also spend some time together, yet Yugi and Atem didn't care about her existence at all, even grandpa Solomon. Though through the months of her staying, the old gang starts to form back…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Invitation to Egypt**

"Yo, this is your D.J. Jet and McHanzie tuning you to the best songs! Today we're having an annual contest for anyone to participate in our live Music Quiz! We would be sending our lucky winner to an all paid expensive trip to Egypt at a five star hotel and a ticket to see the new hit band called Unofficial in a live performance on stage! Sounds like fun, right McHanzie?

That's right, Jet! You can get all this, when you call this number and answer the questions right in our Music Quiz for the Year! The number is 368-8322. I'll repeat it again. The number for the station is 368-8322. The twenty-third caller will be our first contestant to try and answer the questions after these commercials," says the announcer from the stereo speakers in the living room.

While the radio is playing commercials, a high school girl rapidly dials on a wired phone by a kitchen counter. She has long black hair place in a ponytail, and violet narrow eyes. The young lady is Yue, and she is left alone in the house for the morning. After pressing all the buttons, she listens intensely on the phone. Beep. Beep. The phone is busy.

"Darn!" She shouts as she redials the number. Again the receiver on the other line is busy. She says, "Come on, Come on."

On her third time calling the station, a male's voice answers, "Hey, you are the seventh caller." He hangs up, and Yue tries again. _I need to win this! This would be the best way to spend the summer vacation._ The rest of the calls were busy signals. Finally the music station is back on live. "Yo, we're back, and we have a winner!"

Yue groans at the news and listens anyway. She places the phone on the table facing down. "What's your name little lady? My name is Aya, Aya Richardson." Yue gasps at the name. Aya Richardson is the most popular feminine at Domino High School. She wears lovely clothing and she's rich! Though the main reason why she is so popular is because she was Atem's or Yami's first girlfriend. But now, Aya is a slut who would steal other boyfriends and sleep with boys or men who would pay her.

It goes the same way with Yami. Though Aya calls Yue a friend, because she's different and gets along with everybody. After all, Yue is their new president. Atem change his real name to Yami Motou. He sleeps with every girl or woman who pays him a lot of cash, and sometimes men too but they seduce him, kidnap him, or just rape him.

Her poor brother is just too cute for anyone. She sighs at the thought of it all. The radio continues the conversation. "Aya is a lovely name. So are you ready for the Music Quiz? Totally! Okay, and here is your first question: What song stayed number one for a year and a half? Uh…is it the Electric Slide? Sorry, but no. Thanks for trying though. Who's our next contestant?"

Yue grabs her phone and dials the numbers fast. It rings twice on the background of the radio and on her phone. "Hello, and you are?" a male voice asks.

"Yes! My name is Yue Motou!" Screams Yue.

"I'm D.J. Jet. So how have you been Yue?" D.J. Jet asks. Yue squeals.

"I'm have been great!" She says as her eyes look over by the stove. She turns back to look at the stereo, then very quickly stares at the stove. "Ahhh!!!" Yue's eyes widen with shock. Her cooking pot bubbles and the teapot steams out smoke. The burnt French toasts were over cook on the pan.

The microwave beeps loudly with its screen fog up. _How many minutes did I set on the microwave?_ When they broadcast the contest, she forgot all about her cooking for breakfast! _I'm so stupid!_ Hurriedly she slams the phone on the table counter and rushes to the cabinets. Suddenly a screeching sound travels around her house from the stereo speakers.

Meanwhile at the music station, a huge scratching sound of a scrape board being scratch by a nail came out of D.J. Jet's headset. He grabs his headphones and throws it on the table in front of him, and falls off of his chair. McHanzie, who isn't wearing headphones on, burst out laughing at his co-worker.

D.J. Jet glares at him while trying to stand up. In other places, who has the same radio station on, have screeching noises also that is temporary. Aya covers her ears with her pillow on her bed. At a restaurant, an old guy shouts out, "It's a signal! It's a signal from the Aliens!!! We're all going to die!"

Back at the kitchen, Yue finds a pair of gloves and offs the stove. She pulls the lid open, which hot gust of wind came out. She closes the containment swiftly, so the hot air didn't melt her face.

Turning quickly to the microwave she opens the technology. Black smoke blew into Yue's face as she coughs. Being brave to stick her gloves in she pulls out a bowl of brown bubbling substances. She yells, "Ew! That looks so disgusting." She places the bowl on a hot plate due to its hotness.

Both the stereo and the phone ask, "Are you alright?" She turns her attention to the phone again. Without looking she throws her gloves on the stove and snatches the wired phone.

"Uh…sure! I'm fine," Yue says in a cool and calm voice. The wool Christmas gloves behind her catches on fire, because the stove didn't cool off enough.

"Well, what's the answer?" Asks D.J. Jet.

Yue's lips frown. She asks, "What's the question again?"

"What song made top number one for a year and a half?" responds the radio D.J.

"Macarena!" shouts Yue. She takes a deep breath in and notices a vile smell of aroma. Her eyes glance sideways to the bowl. It's still bubbling the mass of food. Slowly she walks over there and sniffs it. Her hand covers the phone as she vomits in the trashcan. The smell in the bowl is much worst.

"You're correct! Second question: Which band sang the song called Thunderstruck?" he asks on the radio. Yue lifts up her head and raise the phone on her ear. Her face looks straight at the fire on the gloves. It's burning bigger. She hangs the phone on her right shoulder, so her left hand is free.

She runs to the sink and pulls a cup from above in a cabinet. Water squirts out into the plastic cup. Unknowing the curly wire on the phone tangles her feet; she walks over by the stove. In a snap the string tightens around her feet. She fell on the floor with a bang. "Uh, are you still there?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm here." She calls out. Her hand reaches a towel on the counter. She pulls it and dirty dishes trembles to the ground and on her. Bang! "Ouch!" she whispers away from the phone.

"Do you know the question?"

"Oh! Ac/Dc!" Yue exclaims.

"Okay! The final question: He sang with his family when he was young and went solo. The man is still alive today. He releases his albums as pop music. Who is he?" D.J. Jets asks out loud. She looks up and saw the fire spreading to the cabinets. _Ah oh!_

"Is it Michael Jackson?" She whispers.

"Yes, that's the right answer! Congratulations! We'll send you the tickets through email. Plus the trip allows you to take some friends as many as you want. Stay tune for some music!" The stereo plays a rap music that is beating in a fast rhythm. On the phone, someone says, "We'll need your email."

With a tired expression Yue sighs and says, "It's you and we'll send it right away!" The person exclaims and hangs up.

Yue drops the phone and tries to untangle herself. Suddenly an old man with a bandanna on comes in the room spraying the fire with the fire extinguisher. Gust of cold air came out and narrow the fire down. Immediately the flames went out.

Yue stares at the bundle of mess she made and looks over to grandpa. He glares at her back. Someone also came out of the door. It's a boy with spiky hair in three colors. He took one look at Yue's mess and burst out laughing. His narrow violet eyes scan for something and stop at her. His name is Yami.

"Dang! Did a boy dump you or something?" Yue glares at him. Ever since she came, he teases her of being a virgin and having no guys as a boyfriend.

"No, but did you sleep with your boyfriends tonight. You're skin is so pretty today like a girl," Yue says to him. His expression changes quickly to frustration. He never likes people calling him a girl.

"Shut up, Bitch!" Yami yells at her.

"Make me you bastard!" Yue shouts back. Yami jumps over the coach and Yue stands up. Grandpa Solomon puts his arms out and stands between them.

"I heard enough of you two!" he says in a grumpy voice. Yami grins and places his hands in his coat pocket. He starts trailing off near the door. Their eyes haven't lost eye contact yet. Yue went around the kitchen counter near the couch. This way, if he says something she would be ready to chase after him.

Yami says, "By the way, I've seen breasts that are bigger then yours." Grandpa turns his face completely red and faints at the comment. Yue covers her chest and blushes at the perverted comment.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yue shouts. She ran towards him as he takes off quick to the game shop door.

* * *

It's early morning and the sky is mild cool. Monday morning is the worst morning for most people and students, but today is the last day of school at Domino High. Yue looks sideways and slows down on her skateboard.

Yami notices her and walks close by. Sometimes Yue and Yami walk to school together with their friends. Today, he woke up early and went ahead. "So what's up with today's agenda?" She asks.

He looks at her then face forward again. "Who knows? Don't you have to do stuff this afternoon since you're the president?" Yami asks. She sighs and nods to him.

"Hey, why don't you help me out for today?" She asks in her cheery voice. Usually in her nice and cheerful voice no one can't say no. Yami sighs. When they sigh in her cheery voice, then they're saying yes. _All right! It's hard to resist my charming voice._

"Why _SHOULD_ I?" He asks. In his word, should, his tone is longer and louder. _Dang! He's heartless. _

She thinks for a moment. Yue replies, "Well, you don't have to go to class all day." Yami appears happy with the news.

"Deal!" Yami exclaims. Quickly he walks ahead. Yue speeds up on her board. They were in an even pace now. Looking worried he says, "Yugi hasn't come home lately." Yue knows what he means. Yugi, their younger brother, has been doing gangster activities or pranks on people for fun.

He created his own group with different bad teens. Rarely he comes home to eat or sleep, but he does go to school. Though every time he did show up at home; she makes him take a bath and put his dirty clothing in the laundry.

"Yeah, I notice too… Oh! I forgot." She says and pulls out tickets from her coat pocket, "I won these tickets to Egypt!" Yue shows him the tickets to the trip. He stops walking and examine them closely.

He questions, "Where did you get these?" Yue takes them back into her pocket except one.

"I won them in the contest yesterday, while making breakfast. My friends and I are going to stay in a five star hotel and watch a live performance of Unofficial. You're invited too!" She says as she gives him a ticket.

"Thanks Yue," he replies to her. She blushes and rubs her neck.

Walking around the halls in school she sees her fellow classmates within their group. _How many groups are there? There's the popular group, the geek, the rap men, Asian martial artists, Hip dancers, businessmen, sic-fi fans, cheerleading squad, and many gangs etc! _

Yue goes in the office where the secretary is typing on the computer. She has on make-up and she's very pretty. Secretly the secretary goes on dates and she loves to kiss. She does nice stuff for Yami and his group only, and she hates everyone else. Though she also helps Yue out too.

"Miss Kaname, Do you have paper files for me?" Yue asks as Miss Kaname stops her typing and smiles.

"I did earlier ago, but Aya says she'll give it to you," replies the secretary.

Yue sighs and says, "Oh, thank you." _Now I have to find out where she is. _Yue left the room and travel outside. She looks to her right and saw Aya with her friends sitting on a picnic table. Hurriedly she went over there. Aya is laughing at something and stops when Yue reach the picnic table.

Yami is also there. _Sometimes I wonder why Aya and him date after all the breakups and cheatings. They either go out or see other people in a routine cycle. Probably it's because Aya keeps paying him to go out with her._ There were two other people sitting as well. Kateeri'na and Deco looks at Yue with smiles. Aya and them respects her like an equal even though she refuses to join their group. It's the same story with the other packs.

"Hey!" Aya yells and hugs Yue. "B.B.F., you have to see my new jewelries." She shows her diamond bracelet and necklace. "I wish you could have gone shopping with me, but you were busy that weekend." She brushes her pink hair away from her face. Her lip shows a trace of sparkling glimmer pink gloss. "Oh ya! Did I totally forget to mention about the music contest?" Yue nods her head.

"I heard you on the radio," She responds.

"You did! I totally mess up with the first question. I'm glad you made it then someone else!" She shouts and hugs again.

_Something tells me she wants me to bring her._ Yue sighs and asks, "Would you like to come too?" She jeers and shakes her head yes.

"Sure, I would like to come, but I have some plans over the summer," replies Aya. Yue is shock and also Yami by his expression. Though she is happy with the news. Very fast she runs up to Yami and hugs him. "You won't forget me would you?" He snickers at the comment. It made Yue shiver.

"Of course not. Now come here," Yami says. He pulls her head closer and they began to french kiss. Deco watches them closely. Yue felt embarrass about them in front of her. Glancing sideways she notices Kateeri'na staring somewhere else. Yue looks over the place she's watching. In the direction are Joey Wheeler and his groupie bullying someone. Over the years, Kateeri'na has a crush on him.

"Kateeri'na," Yue says.

She looks up and replies, "Uh, yes."

"Do you know where my paper files are?"

She thought for a moment and scavenges through her huge green purse. Out came Yue's papers in her hand. "I had them, because Aya couldn't find you anywhere," says the brown curly hair girl.

Yue nods and thanks her. She walks over the gang, which they were still beating up someone. "Hey!" Yue shouts. The whole gang looks at Yue with fierce angry eyes. When she came closer, their mad expression changes to a happy one. They were all saying hello to her in their own greetings, which were nice ones.

She walks up to the guy holding the poor beaten student. He has purple hair and pierce earrings on his body. "Let the poor guy down," She commands. He growls at the beaten figure and throws him on the ground hard. She frowns and nods her head. The other fellows cheer happily at their leader, boss, or friend. He smiles at her widely.

"So what brings our honor guest here," says the gang leader.

"Well, I don't know. I guess when you were beating up the poor sap," Yue sarcastically responds. The gang shuffles around while laughing at the comment she made.

"I can't believe Yue wants to join us by beating the other guy up," He says. The whole gang cracks up laughing. She sighs at the comment. Then the gang leader came closer and places his hand on her shoulder. He bends down low to whisper in her ear.

He whispers, "I see you can't keep you're eyes off of me." Yue rolls her eyes. She crosses her arms. _This guy is such a creep! _

"Actually, I just came to stop you, and I'll be leaving now," Says Yue. She takes his arm off of her shoulder and walks toward the entrance doors.

Grabbing her arm he pulls her back. He smoothly speaks, "Yue, why can't you be my girl?" He holds her in his arms. All of his members were cooing and chuckling at the same time. The blond headed one, Joey, didn't seem to enjoy the scene. Yue held her fists tightly. _He is more annoying then Yami! _She tries to get loose from his grip.

"Come on now. How am I suppose to kiss you, if you're somewhere else," He bends down and pulls her chin facing his face. _Ew! I got to get out of here!_ With his loose grip on her body Yue went down his arms on to the ground. Surprise by Yue's action he looks down. Quickly she stands up out of his reach.

Yue yells, "You already know I don't like you!"

He only snickers and remarks, "So?" Soon the boys were surrounding closer to Yue. She trembles by their sudden sly movements. Even the leader approaches her.

"Leave the girl alone," commands a voice. Everyone looks around and sees a light blue hair boy standing behind a few followers in the gang. He's tall and wearing the high school uniform jacket loose. Black sunglasses cover his eyes. _He's handsome._

Joey gets off the wall and smirks, "Why should we?" There were chucking noises in the circle as Yue looks around. They came so close to her there isn't much room to get out.

"Because I said so that's why," says the stranger in a bold manner. Joey glares at the man. While they were about to fight, Aya walks up. She stares at the boss with an angry face. Then Kateeri'na, Deco, and Yami came up behind her.

"Leave Yue alone!" Aya yells. More people came to the scene looking excited.

Frustrated by the turn of events the gang leader roars back, "This has no concern for you, Princess Slut!" The people around the place laughs accept a few.

"Only a desperate animal would sleep with you!" Shouts Kateeri'na. She stands next to Aya. There's more laughter in the air. Yami looks straight at Yue in the eye. Nodding her head she takes the distraction and ran out of the gang's circle. She pushes through the excited teens and heads for the door.

"Stop her!" Commands the boss. The brutes began to force their way to Yue from the block of other teens. Joey, who saw Yami's signal, walks slowly up to him. When he reaches there, Yami shows annoyance in his face.

In a calm voice he says, "I saw what you did back there." Yami face clears his expression earlier and looks intrigue. He grins.

"I see. So what are you going to do about it exactly?" Yami asks. Joey shrugs.

He responds, "I'll think of something."

Meanwhile Yue runs into some boys who won't let her out of the humongous crowd. She shouts out, "Let me go! Let me go!" They only smile at her and push her backwards towards the crowd. When she tries again, one of the guard boys strongly pushes her back. She lost her balance and fell in the arms of a man. She looks at the face to see who caught her.

_It's the cute stranger!_ He smiles at her shock expression. With his mighty arms he helps her up. "Thank you," Then he looks at the two guards in an angry face. The left person broke their barrier and throws a punch at the mysterious guy. He blocks the attack and knocks him out with a rear arm swing.

The last guy punches twice at him, but he blocks the attacks. For the stranger's move he grips the other guy's wrist and twists his arm around. The guard fellow gives up in pain.

He grabs Yue's arm quickly and rush to the entrance doors. Passing through the doors he takes her in an empty room. Both Yue and the guy breathe out heavily in the chilly class. With a short shiver he says, "It's safe in here." Yue just nods her head and cross her arms for warmth.

"Who are you?" She asks. He slopes down against the wall.

He gives her his hand and replies, "The name is Noah." She takes the hand and shakes it temporary. Still griping on her hand he pulls it down, so she would sit down too. Yue complies with the hand message. She sits. "So your name is Yue?" She nods yes. He grins and looks forward. _He is so hot! _

"How come I don't see you around school?" Yue questions.

He thought for a few minutes and replies in a smooth convincing voice, "I'm an agent working for a man who brought me back into the real world. I have no choice, but to do as he wishes. Today I'm going undercover to find a certain person. I hate for you to get involve." _Back to the real world? Was he dead?_

With a confuse face expression she asks, "Did you die?"

"Yeah, I did die once. It's by accident. Though I survived by my father's hired scientists' technology. They transmitted my brain cells into a computer like a virtual world. Then one day he left and never came back. Luckily an inventor scientist found me. He gave me a body to use."

"Oh," Yue replies. He grins again. Finally he stands up and heads for the door. _I don't want him to leave! _"Wait!" Noah stops and turns around. "Um, what if I help you?"

"It's okay. I have already found him. When I was leaving, I found you in need of help. I have to go," Noah says. Again he walks to the door.

Yue shouts again, "Please wait!" She stands up. He stops walking and turns his body sideways this time. _I got his attention, but now I don't know what to say. _She felt her arm bump into something in her coat pocket. _The tickets!_ She staggers into her pocket and couldn't get her hand out for a while.

Finally she pulls some of them out. Yue stretches her hand out for him to take the ticket she places. "We may not have known each other for a long time, but I like to give you a ticket to a trip with me and my friends. You can meet us at the air port, if you like to come."

Noah slowly takes the ticket she gives him. He looks at it for quite a while and looks at her. "Thank you," He says and ventures out the door.

Yue sits on her bed with a cordless phone in her hand. She dials the buttons and listens. The phone rings twice, until a male voice answers. He responds, "This is Yugi speaking."

Yue stands up immediately. "It's Yue." She hears a long sigh on the other line. "Am I boring you?"

"Yes, now leave me alone," He remarks quickly.

Yue tightens her grip on the cell phone. _Just remember he is your brother! You need to spend some time with him. _"Actually, I have some news."

"You're leaving!" He shouts. She takes the tiny technology away from her ear and cuss in a whisper.

She says, "No. I'm not leaving." She hears a few swore words and mainly 'Damn' on the other end of the line. "Have you ever gone to Egypt?"

"Yes, I have gone to the place," In a lower tone he speaks.

"Well, have you ever seen the pyramids?" She asks.

In a grumpy tone he replies, "Get to the point." Having an uncomfortable respond, she shifts her body in a different position on her bed.

"I was just wondering, if you would come to a trip I won to Egypt. I'm also inviting others as well." Yue tells him.

There's a silent responds for a minute. "No," Yugi says.

"Oh! Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go!"

She pleads, "Please! It would be fun with you around."

"I said no, Yue!" He argues.

"What if I made you a deal?" asks Yue.

"Fine, but I'll make the decision on what I want," Responds Yugi.

"Yay! It will be next week," She says. Yugi tells her okay and hangs up. Yue jumps on her bed with excitement. "Wahoo! I did it! I did it! I made Yugi come!" Finally she stops and rests. For the rest of the night, Yue tells about the trip and invites her friends.


End file.
